Washing Maschine - How to push buttons
by adumbratus
Summary: The Beilschmidt Brothers are good with machines. Maybe not that good with feelings, but you never know... Pru/Aus and Ger/Ita
Washing Maschine

Austria opened the door.

"Yo, ma'am, heard you needed a mechanic."

"Gilbert…", Austria sighed, "Wasn't Ludwig at home?"

"He was, but he had a lot of paper work to do."

The albino wore a blue overall, a cap, a cigarette behind his ear and a smug grin.

"I would be glad if you could take at least the cap off, you look like prole."

"I could take more than just the cap off, little master, if you're into it… Didn't know you were into roleplaying – the innocent housewife and the sexy mechanic."

"Here's the mechanic, where's the sexy?"

Gilbert stretched and smirked: "Are you appealing to me?"

"No, don't worry, I'm way too innocent. Here's the washing machine, she doesn't like me."

"She's not the only one."

Austria rolled his eyes.

"There's always water dripping out of it."

Gilbert laughed out aloud and Austria sighed dramatically and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, little master,", he raised his hands, "I'm sorry. I guess we have to lay a pipe there."

"If you are going to go on like that, I'll leave."

"What? Oh. No, I 'm talking about a _real_ pipe. Not a… pipe pipe.", he laughed again.

"Seriously?"

"Oh come on, little master, loosen up a little, don't be so…", he chuckled, "tight."

"That's the point for me to leave."

He could hear Gilbert's cackled laugh echoing in the laundry room.

No matter how loud he turned the TV, he could still hear Gilbert's loud humming in the living room.

In the moment he wanted to scream at him for quieting a little, the "mechanic" was already standing in the doorframe, wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and ruffled his hair.

"It's done."

"What?", it had been only half an hour since Gilbert had begun with his work.

"It is washing again assiduously her little master's knickers. Come and see for yourself."

When Austria entered the laundry room, the washing machine was indeed spinning his laundry dry.

"How did you do that… that fast?"

"Well,", Gilbert smirked victoriously, "I am a former knight. I was trained to fight beasts in order to save princesses."

Austria crossed his arms.

"Well then, I guess I have to thank you."

"Stets zu Diensten*!", the albino bowed and packed his stuff.

"I can pack you a piece of Sachertorte, if you want."

"Wow, four-eyes, that would be amazing."

Two months later the brother's put a stable together in Italy's garden. Italy had bought a bunny. Nobody knew _why_ , but he had asked Germany, if he could help him putting stable together and Germany had asked Gilbert and Gilbert had said yes and Italy had asked Austria if he wanted to come too, so he came too and they were standing on the patio with two cool _Sgroppinos,_ while the brothers were sweating in the sun. Italy had tried to help, but then Germany had given him that look, that 'Please don't make me tell you, you're uncapacitated.' and Italy hurried to get away.

"They are amazing at putting up things, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"They even look amazing, while doing it. Rawr, sexy. Maybe we should take photograph…"

"Uh…"

Italy took a big gulp of his drink: "But they are even better with machines."

Austria was happy that the conversation took a turn for the better ( _If_ you could call it a conversation with Italy talking most of the part.).

"Yes, Gilbert has repaired my washing machine in only half an hour some time ago."

"They are magicians.", Italy whispered, "I can break everything and he repairs it for me. I once even broke the screen of his TV totally and he repaired it with a _windowpane_. And his laptop, his tablet…"

"How did you do that!?"

"I don't know. Uh, I remember how I broke the laptop: We had a drinking party with Russia and after a while I poured accidentally a little vodka over it."

"Ahja**…"

"I believe they are kinda like machines themselves, that's why they understand them so well."

Austria frowned, but Italy went on: "Like in these robot movies. They are humanoids and after a while they develop feelings. You only have to push the right buttons…"

"You're good at pushing Ludwig's buttons, huh?"

Italy smirked and winked: "Shhtt…"

"Are you breaking all these things on purpose?"

He pranced: "Uh… I don't know, maybe, maybe not, who knows? Come here.", he waved Austria towards him into the living room, which was cool and dark despite the afternoon sun. Austria had not a good feeling about this. "Hold this for me.", he passed his drink into Austria's hand, "Watch.", Italy giggled a little hysterically like a teenage girl hormonally shaken in front of a boy. Then he crashed his telephone from the commode to the ground. Austria stared at him puzzled: "Why did you do that?!", he hissed.

"Watch, watch.", Italy grinned gleefully, "Luuuuuudddwiiigg!"

A tired fair head appeared in the doorframe. His hair was down and wet, he had been to the bathroom and splashed himself with water to cool down a bit.

"My phone broke.", Italy pouted.

 _How manipulative,_ Austria thought. In a moment when Ludwig was not watching, Italy glanced smirking towards Austria. Germany would _strangle_ anyone else right now and Italy knew it. And he enjoyed his extra treatment obviously. Austria raised his hands defensively, while leaving towards the garden. He heard a bit of their conversation:

"How did you do _that_?"

"I don't really know. I think I got tangled in the cord and pulled it with me accidentally."

Ludwig sighed: "I see…"

Austria walked to stand next to the still working albino.

"Gilbert?"

"Was?"

"Gilbert?"

"Jahaa***?"

"Can you take over?"

"Jup."

"Danke."

"No prob."

Gilbert raised his head and turned to look at Austria. A trail of sweat ran down his forehead and temple to disappear under his shirt.

"Na, Prinzessin? Wanna help?"

"Can I help?"

"If you're not afraid to catch a splinter? Hold this.", Gilbert handed a plank to him, "Can you hold this?"

"Yes, I do believe my brain and body are capable of managing that, if I really do strain myself."

Gilbert chuckled.

"Cheeky princess.", Austria felt a little uncomfortable since his voice sounded soft, almost… tender.

He felt even more uncomfortable when Gilbert tore his shirt off.

"What? I'm hot."

"Uh, don't mind me, I'm quite busy holding this… plank."

"Alright…", Gilbert was already busy with the stable again. He looked kind of… cute that concentrated with a pencil between his lips and a strained wrinkle between his brows.

"Shouldn't you get a sunblocker? You are so… white."

"Brother, get a sunblocker!", Ludwig shouted out of the living room.

"No, I'm busy!"

"GET A SUNBLOCKER, GILBERT!"

After a while Germany and Italy exited the house again and Italy giggled furiously again and poked Ludwig everywhere: "Beep, beep, beep, boop, bup…", Germany tried to fend his hands off, but Italy went on and the blonde one couldn't hide a small smile.

At the end of the day Gilbert had a small sunburn, he had covered his chest with sunblocker, but not his face, so his cheeks were red and hot. The sun was going down and the air was cooling down. Ludwig had already gone for a shower, Feliciano prepared dinner and Gilbert had put "Fettucine" (the bunny) into his new home. And Austria? Austria was sitting in a rocking chair on the patio to enjoy the now pleasant warmth of the air.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Do you need my permission for that, or shall I come with you?"

Gilbert sighed and shook his head. When he already wanted to go up the three stairs into the living room, he felt Austria poking him between the shoulderblades: "Beep."

He froze and turned around.

"What… is that?"

"Pushing… buttons. It's actually Italy's game, I'm not taking responsibility. You have to do something funny…", Austria didn't meet his eyes. What the heck was he doing?

Gilbert smirked and turned around suddenly, grabbed Austria's hand and placed a kiss on top of it. Then he left for the shower and left Austria standing in the dimmed evening light with glowing cheeks.

 ***Always at your service!**

 ****something like "uh-huh" only in a more reserved manner**

 *****"Yehees!"**


End file.
